In conventional motors, one of a number of endplates is selected to take-up a gap between an end of a shaft and a gear housing. The endplay plates vary in thickness by 0.1 mm. Visual inspection is done to optimize the gap and the correct thickness endplay plate is picked up via automation to meet the constant endplay plate gap of between 0.02–0.20 mm. Disadvantages of this configuration include the requirement of providing numerous parts (endplay plates) with different thickness. In addition, a constant process check is needed to select the optimum endplay plate 10 based on the gap between the end of the shaft 12 and endplay plate 10. Furthermore, with these configurations, a separate cylindrical bushing is needed to locate the shaft. Thus, conventional motors require numerous parts with regard to controlling shaft location and endplay.
Thus, there is a need to reduce the number of parts for controlling shaft location and endplay.